


The Dual Conquering of Earth

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Men - Freeform, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Planet Conquering, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant Sex, Science Fiction, boys, girls, probably more tags I am missing, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: A vision of Earth, seen through the lens of two different alien invasions. Though things are radically different, they are essentially the same.OrWhen aliens invade, we get fucked. Literally!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple people have reached out to ask me about my health and my future stories. To those who did, thank you. While I am battling a chronic condition that makes it difficult to write as much as I would like, I am well all things considered. I'm not dying, I promise!
> 
> I have, at this point, almost a dozen unfinished works that I am slowly trying to complete. Things will get resolved in my other stories, I promise! Just give me time!

Documentary: Earth and the Empire  
Subject: Mary O'Kellen  
Occupation: Final President of the Former United States of America  
Date: August 3, 2082  
Place: Minneapolis, Former United States of America  
Subject: The Beginning

I knew something was wrong halfway through my phone call with President Vladslov, of the Russian Federation. It was almost eight o'clock, the winter night already dark, but I had worked into the late hours so that he and I could have a long phone discussion without any other business interrupting. We were going over a joint humanitarian mission to South Africa, to combat an outbreak of ebola, and that's when my Chief of Staff, Charles McElroy, came bursting into the Oval Office. He looked frantic. I remember asking President Vladslov to hold for a moment but, before I got an answer, I heard someone yelling in Russian way in the background and Pietra hung up the phone. Charlie rushed right up to my desk and, before I could even ask, started frantically talking about aliens.

I remember looking at him dumbly and muttering, "Huh?" several times. I think that my initial reaction was that it was some sort of bad joke. I was only four months into my first term and part of me kept expecting the staff to do something goofy but Charlie looked so flustered, I think something deep in my gut warned me that there was something very important going on.

Of course, the secret service burst in a moment later and I knew that our world had changed.

The next half hour was unmitigated chaos. We began getting detailed reports about a fleet of ships heading towards Earth and my intelligence agencies, which were tapped into everything defense oriented, informed me that several of our long-distance observation satellites, which of course the public knew nothing about and which were in very high orbit, were picking up hundreds, if not thousands, of large vessels passing Jupiter.

I began getting frantic calls from other heads of state, which was annoying, and military personnel began providing me with plans that had been drawn up over the years should we find ourselves on the precipice of an alien invasion. I actually laughed several times, much to my embarrassment, as old military officers informed me about "Alien Defense Contingency Beta" and similar nonsense. Listen, I was no fan of science fiction. I didn't care about aliens and the solar system. I was a former Senator from South Dakota, who won the presidency thanks to my opponent getting arrested for embezzlement nine days before election night, and I was busy dealing with a down economy, social unrest in California due to water issues, and a land war in South America that my predecessor had gotten us sucked into. But if there was one thing I knew, it was that a big alien fleet, which was apparently knocking on our door, was not going to be slowed down by any contingency plans we humans had drafted up.

The news had picked up the story, by then, and I think there was a sense that the whole world was holding its breath. I mean, what else were we do to? We sent out focused radio waves towards the aliens asking their intentions, offering greetings, and warning them that we had the capabilities to defend ourselves should they choose hostilities. It was 2033, though, so the last part was pretty much bullshit. We had a few missiles that we thought we could get into space but, other than that, we didn't have any real defenses. I remember I kept thinking, "This really sucks. I mean, this really sucks."

And then, as all eyes were turned to the sky, a huge rip in space formed near the moon and hundreds of ships poured out and into a defensive position above Earth. The rip was hard to believe. Beautiful yellow and gold light, tinged with streaks of red and purple, filled the heavens and was visible to the naked eye.

I saw the transmission fifteen minutes later, when High Admiral Neff broadcast to the world his message that Earth would be protected by the Empire and that the Orgala Swarm would not claim this solar system.

And then the battle begun.

Notes from the Oral Telling: The Orgala Victory  
Subject: Mary O'Kellen  
Former Occupation: Final President of the Former United States of America  
Current Occupation: Farmer  
Date: August 3, 2082  
Place: Minneapolis, Former United States of America  
Subject: The Beginning

I knew something was wrong halfway through my phone call with President Vladslov, of the Russian Federation. It was almost eight o'clock, the winter night already dark, but I had worked into the late hours so that he and I could have a long phone discussion without any other business interrupting. We were discussing a joint humanitarian mission to South Africa, to combat an outbreak of ebola, and that's when my Chief of Staff, Charles McElroy, came bursting into the Oval Office. He looked frantic. I remember asking President Vladslov to hold for a moment but, before I got an answer, I heard someone yelling in Russian way in the background and Pietra hung up the phone. Charlie rushed right up to my desk and, before I could even ask, started frantically talking about aliens.

I remember looking at him dumbly and muttering, "Huh?" several times. I think that my initial reaction was that it was some sort of bad joke. I was only four months into my first term and part of me kept expecting the staff to do something goofy but Charlie looked so flustered, I think something deep in my gut warned me that there was something very important going on.

Of course, the secret service burst in a moment later and I knew that our world had changed.

The next half hour was unmitigated chaos. We began getting detailed reports about a fleet of ships heading towards Earth and my intelligence agencies, which were tapped into everything defense oriented, informed me that several of our long-distance observation satellites, which of course the public knew nothing about and which were in very high orbit, were picking up hundreds, if not thousands, of large vessels passing Jupiter.

I began getting frantic calls from other heads of state, which was annoying, and military personnel began providing me with plans that had been drawn up over the years should we find ourselves on the precipice of an alien invasion. I actually laughed several times, much to my embarrassment, as old military officers informed me about "Alien Defense Contingency Beta" and similar nonsense. Listen, I was no fan of science fiction. I didn't care about aliens and the solar system. I was a former Senator from Minnesota, who won the presidency thanks to my opponent getting arrested for embezzlement nine days before election night, and I was busy dealing with a down economy, social unrest in California due to water issues, and a land war in South America that my predecessor had gotten us sucked into. But if there was one thing I knew, it was that a big alien fleet, which was apparently knocking on our door, was not going to be slowed down by any contingency plans we humans had drafted up.

The news had picked up the story, by then, and I think there was a sense that the whole world was holding its breath. I mean, what else were we do to? We sent out focused radio waves towards the aliens asking their intentions, offering greetings, and warning them that we had the capabilities to defend ourselves should they choose hostilities. It was 2033, though, so the last part was pretty much bullshit. We had a few missiles that we thought we could get into space but, other than that, we didn't have any real defenses. I remember I kept thinking, "This really sucks. I mean, this really sucks."

And then, as all eyes were turned to the sky, a huge rip in space formed near the moon and hundreds of ships poured out and into a defensive position above Earth. The rip was hard to believe. Beautiful yellow and gold light, tinged with streaks of red and purple, filled the heavens and was visible to the naked eye.

I heard the transmission fifteen minutes later, the collective voice of the swarm filling our minds and informing us that the Orgala Swarm had come to Earth and that the Empire defenders would be obliterated.

And then the battle begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Documentary: Earth and The Empire  
Subject: Fe Shing Lu  
Occupation: Retired Anthropologist  
Date: September 3, 2082  
Place: Singapore  
Subject: Contact

The Battle of Earth lasted almost seven hours, with the Swarm and the Empire clashing with great intensity above our sky. The flares of the ships dying amid the powerful alien weaponry was easy to behold and the world looked on in both horror and fear. I was in the military at the time, a comms officer serving onboard a small destroyer in the middle of the Indian Ocean, and I was enthralled by what I was seeing. We all were.

The chain of command informed us that we had to be ready should we need to defend our nation. It didn't come to that. After the Empire defeated the Swarm, their High Admiral broadcast a much longer introduction to the human race and told us what had just occurred in our skies.

We were, of course, not the center of the universe as so many humans had believed over the last few millennia. There were, as the Admiral told us, thousands upon thousands of sentient races within the Milky Way and many more times that in planets capable of producing life. Yet there were only two galactic powers: the Empire and the Swarm.

We would later learn that the Empire was old. Millions of years old. Founded by a handful of the first sentient species to reach the stars, it quickly blossomed from a loose coalition of cautiously friendly states into a more tightly regulated federation. That federation grew, with more planets and peoples joining due to the advantages the association conferred upon its members. Then the federation became more authoritarian, collecting new star systems and peoples as its borders expanded. It became an empire. Rules were made to keep the peace and promote cooperation, necessary due to the vast differences between the various species. These rules became more defined. Iron clad. Traditions. Inviolable absolutes. Sacrosanct. Holy. Bureaucracy unending.

Admiral Neff landed on Earth and our people met our first aliens. His people, the mighty Reffleh, were large apelike creatures with blue fur and vicious teeth. They were warriors, one of many hundreds of species that served the Empire in a martial manner. More ships landed, and our media saw the Kennar, the Malesee, the N'takka, the Gem jo Deen, and the Falltachaka. Strange. Wonderful.

Intimidating.

Admiral Neff told us that the war between the Swarm and the Empire had come to Earth and that this system now belonged to the Empire. He seemed almost weary as he delivered that message. Our politicians tried, of course, to claim independence. We wanted no part of their war. We would resist any occupation. We objected to their unlawful seizure. We wished to challenge their action in their courts.

Admiral Neff was gentle, now that I look back. Kind, even, as he carefully answered our objections with firm diplomacy. I think he probably disliked the Empire's methods, truth be told, and he may have even been ashamed. A military officer devoted to defending lives, the wholesale seizure of a planet and forced annexation may have been an afront to his honor. I'm not sure. But he did his duty. Earth was now a part of the Empire.

Notes from the Oral Telling: Earth and The Empire  
Subject: Fe Shing Lu  
Former Occupation: Anthropologist  
Current Occupation: Gardner  
Date: September 3, 2082  
Place: Singapore  
Subject: Contact

The Battle of Earth lasted almost seven hours, with the Swarm and the Empire clashing with great intensity above our sky. The flares of the ships dying amid the powerful alien weaponry was easy to behold and the world looked on in both horror and fear. I was in the military at the time, a comms officer serving onboard a small destroyer in the middle of the Indian Ocean, and I was enthralled by what I was seeing. We all were.

The chain of command informed us that we had to be ready should we need to defend our nation. It didn't come to that. After the Swarm defeated the Empire, those ships that had appeared to defend us, a psychic message was again broadcast to the people of Earth. This time, instead of the voice of the collective, we heard the clear singular voice of the Solar Mother. The Solar Mother told us to put down our weapons so our ships headed to port, our planes landed, and our missiles were deactivated. 

Then she told us to be joyful, for we were now part of the swarm. We were less than joyful.

Within twenty-four hours, the skies were filled with Swarm vessels entering the atmosphere and landing all over the world. Hundreds of thousands of vessels. Millions, perhaps. We watched in horror as the ships landed everywhere, in urban and rural areas, coastal and mountain regions, temperate and frigid environments. No place was safe. No place was outside Swarm control. The ships, large bulbous organic vessels, began to discharge a thick purple mucus onto the ground around them, the mucus spreading slowly and inexorably around each vessel until each seemed to be floating on an alien lake of snot. Then the mucus hardened, becoming a surface that felt spongey but solid. Someone, I don't know who, began calling that soft mucus Putty, a name that quickly entered our lexicon.

People wanted to resist. Of course we did. But we couldn't. The Swarm utilized powerful psychic manipulation that prevented us from rebellion. It prevented us from harming ourselves, too. And each other. Throughout the next several days, the Solar Mother spoke into our minds and told us that we were being added to the Swarm. That we would serve, to make the whole greater. That we, in turn, would achieve greatness. We watched, barely going about our daily lives, as the Swarm ships slowly modified the environment around them. Then, after nearly a week of the world holding it's breath, the ships opened and the Swarm disgorged.

They were like creatures from our nightmares. Or our movies, truth be told. Large vicious looking aliens that reminded me of the creatures from the movie franchise of the same name, long slug-like creatures covered in thick secretions that wriggled and squirmed as they moved, and tiny mousey creatures that scuttled on six limbs and disappeared down crevasses in the earth.

And we could do nothing about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Documentary: Earth and The Empire  
Subject: Arjun Patel  
Occupation: Former Mayor of Jaipur  
Date: September 9, 2082  
Place: Jaipur, Former Republic of India  
Subject: Changes

Humanity was honestly shocked when Admiral Neff, after two weeks of discussions with the various human governments, finally lay all the cards on the table. If Earth did not cooperate, the planet would be purged and our resources would be seized for the war effort. Admittance into the Empire was non-negotiable, and the large alien provided compelling evidence that other species, who had attempted to call the Empire's bluff, no longer existed.

The Empire gave humanity six weeks to form a world government, a requirement for membership in the Empire. It took Earth three, once we capitulated to our new overlords. Of course, there was a great deal of social unrest but the Empire provided plenty of troops to our new worldwide government to put down and pacify any troublemakers while the government was tackling the mountainous task of getting everything organized. This type of annexation had occurred many times before, the Empire having it down almost to a science, so things actually ended up running pretty smoothly after the first couple of months. Earth now unquestionably belonged to the Empire.

And then the traders arrived. Several hundred ships entered orbit almost out of nowhere, carrying new technologies that had the potential to change the very fabric of our society. Replicator technology was demonstrated, able to create food and supplies out of thin air. Medical technology could be enhanced, ending disease and suffering. New environmental tools could be used to clean the world of pollution and make previous uninhabitable places, like deserts and the arctic and the seabed, useful for the human population. It was a cornucopia of advancements and we were eager to get our hands on it.

Then we found out we couldn't afford any of it.

You see, everything cost Imperial Credits. Earth had no credits and thus no ability to purchase replicators or medical technology or anything that would improve our world. It was disheartening.

When our government inquired about gaining Imperial Credits, we were told we had to find something to offer the Empire. A good or a service. A natural resource or a unique technology. Something that could enter the commercial stream and enrich the whole galactic society while making us a profit.

Some people said "Screw it, lets just keep doing what we are doing and develop at our own pace. Let's ignore the aliens entirely." This idea floated along the airways for several weeks until we learned that we couldn't just sit idly by. There was a catch. 

The second requirement for membership in the Empire was we must contribute economically. We had to enter the stream of commerce. It wasn't optional. If we didn't find some way to contribute within one standard year, our tentative membership would be revoked, our people purged, and our planet seized. After all, why would the Empire want a species that did not contribute?

Humans were not too worried in the first few months. We thought, naively, that we would have ample to offer the Empire. But when our technology turned out to be useless to the galaxy at large, our cultural artifacts (literature, philosophy, etc) uninteresting, and even our minerals not plentiful enough to warrant contracts for Imperial Credits, people began to panic. We offered our industrial capacity. Our land. Anything and everything we could think of. Other races, it turned out, did it all better than we did. We were not special. Hysteria set in, as the world started frantically looking for a way to contribute. Seven months after we were annexed, our leaders proposed providing troops to the war effort. Legions of men and women ready to combat the Swarm. While we hated the idea of sending our people to fight, we thought it was a worthwhile offer. 

Humans were deemed physically inferior, and our proposal was declined.

Ten months after annexation, a delegation of the Uru-ada, another imperial species, arrived and spoke with our leaders. That conversation changed everything. You see, the Uru-ada had heard that our timeframe was rapidly coming to a close and, curious, they had decided to research Earth to see if they might be able to help us. And it turned out that they believed they could, that they had a way for Earth to contribute to the commercial stream that connected all corners of the Empire. If we agreed, as a planet, to sign a contract with them, then they would ensure humanity survived. Thrived, even.

Of course, we wanted to know what we were signing. They told us. We recoiled. They started to depart. We begged them to stay. In the end, we signed. We signed eleven months and eighteen days after annexation.

Earth was going to contribute our bodies to the Empire.

Notes from the Oral Telling: Earth and The Empire  
Subject: Arjun Patel  
Former Occupation: Former Mayor of Jaipur  
Current Occupation: Farmer  
Date: September 9, 2082  
Place: Jaipur, Former Republic of India  
Subject: Changes

The Swarm began to claim the earth, slowly but surely. Day after day, their purple mucus, now called Putty, spread farther and farther across the ground until, within about a month, it seemed as if all of the land was covered in the stuff. We now know that only about fifteen percent of the earth is covered in Putty, the rest of it still solid dirt. But for a while, we feared everything would turn purple. 

The Putty changed the environment it came into contact with, destroying the native earth plant life and replacing it with strange alien foliage. It was bizarre. You'd be looking at a park in the middle of a city, two thirds of it purple and twisted while the remaining third looked exactly like it did pre-occupation. The purple goo would just stop, with plants and flowers growing right up next to it.

Animals avoided the Putty, probably sensing it's alien nature. The Solar Mother indicated that the Swarm would not interfere with the animal kingdom, only destroying or driving off any animals caught in the radius of the Putty. We did see various Swarm aliens out capturing animals, though, bringing them back into their grounded ships, which now looked as if they were large impenetrable fortresses, and disappearing inside. The Solar Mother told us that the Swarm was consuming the genetic material of our various planetary species, looking for genetic traits that might benefit the Swarm.

Humanity was, at this point, still living our day to day lives. It was almost thirty days after the invasion, however, that the Swarm began to truly affect human civilization.

Large pools of green liquid began to appear in the Putty, the Solar Mother telling us that these pools, which humanity dubbed Spas, were filled with a proto-plasmic enzyme that would help the human race prosper. Though all of us tried to resist, we each found ourselves wandering into the nearest Spa every day to rest for an hour or so, soaking in the liquid and pondering what monsters we would become. The Solar Mother's assurances did nothing to assuage our fears.

Humanity changed as the days past. Everyone at first noticed that they felt healthier, our bodily ailments disappearing as sickness began to be eradicated. The Solar Mother informed us that illness would not be permitted among her people and that the Spas were changing our genetic codes to resist diseases. Many celebrated this interesting turn, especially those with terminal illnesses or family members dying of untreatable diseases. A byproduct of this change was that we became resisted to hot and cold temperatures, discovering no need for air conditioning or heating units any longer. All hair below the neck began disappearing as well, with every person reporting that they had become totally smooth everywhere but their head.

The second purpose of the pools was to provide us sustenance. Surrounding each pool were, for the lack of a better term, organic water fountains which somehow converted moisture from nearby sources into drinkable water. Large plants blossomed as well, opening their petals to reveal various kinds of alien fruit which, we were told, was more nutritious, more satisfying, and more delicious than any food grown or created by humanity.

Food rotted on store shelves, as humanity, at first reluctantly but soon enthusiastically, began to eat and drink at the Spas. The fruit and water quenched our souls and filled our bellies. We never looked back. 

Then the Solar Mother told us that technology, as we understood it, was a perversion of the natural order. Computers, cars, cell phones, and the internet were to be abolished. More importantly, the products of industry were to be erased as well. Humanity was going to revert to a more primitive state, we were informed, so the people, along with various Swarm worker species, began to dismantle civilization. It was eerie.

We felt a compulsion to bring our tech to the nearest ships, dumping it into piles on the Putty only to watch it dissolve. Then the Swarm workers, many of whom looked like giant rats and badgers, began to scour the land and dismantle nearly every technology invented in the past two thousand years. Modern materials like concrete and steel were brought to the Putty to be melted down and be consumed. Asphalt, from our roads, was pulled up and met the same fate. Power plants were eradicated. Buildings were torn down and removed from the earth. It was a sight to behold.

But the Swarm did not leave us out in the proverbial cold. The ships began to disgorge other workers to help rebuild civilization anew. There were spider-like creatures, terrifying to behold, which spun soft roads of silk out and away from the ships. Other creatures carried leather tarps outside and built large homes for the humans that were slowly being displaced. These roads and homes were generally outside the zone of Putty, giving us a sense that our world was still our own.

The Swarm could be communicated with, to some extent, and was actually quite reasonable. Many gained permission from the Swarm to erect wooden and stone buildings along these new roads to supplement the leather creations that were popping up everywhere. We moved our libraries inside these new buildings, in an effort to preserve our history. The Swarm did not mind. 

To our surprise, we found that the new leather buildings were comfortable. They had organic waste disposal units in them, similar to a toilet but a biological recycling unit of sorts. The new homes had fresh water, piped in through organic piping that automatically purified and refined the water. The Swarm spun silk cloth to clothe us and silk bedding for us to sleep in. While many joked that it felt like we were reverting into the dark ages, we felt comfortable and safe.

Within six months, the world looked strange. We were a primitive people, our civilization gone and our communities encircling large alien ships.

But we were not idle. The Swarm did make use of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Documentary: Earth and The Empire  
Subject: Juanita Mendoza  
Occupation: Retired School Teacher  
Date: November 2, 2082  
Place: Mexico City, Former United Mexican States  
Subject: Contribution

The Uru-ada were purveyors of flesh. Galactic pimps, to put it crudely. Their species had discovered millennia ago that they had the unique ability to truly understand the biology of alien races and to use this physiological understanding to find ways to turn a profit. With such a large Empire and with so many thousands of species, their particular talent filled a very unique niche that made them exceedingly wealthy, especially once they were able to recruit a few dozen species to pimp out. Humanity, it turned out, was the next species so recruited because, when they looked into the human race, they saw a plethora of biological perks that they could exploit.

I remember the day after the news hit, I had a host of children in class asking all sort questions to which I truly didn't have an answer. The news was vague, though I'd bet that the world government knew all the details. We were basically told that humanity had discovered how we could contribute to the Empire, that we would be doing so on an individual basis, and that participation was deemed mandatory. Because details were lacking, everyone I knew suspected something was up and we were not happy about it.

Several weeks later, a few hundred Uru-ada ships filled our skies and began dumping modified nanites into our atmosphere. Without any warning, every human alive was infected by the nanotech and, within the span of a couple of hours, the tiny machines had created the Rings. 

Now, of course, we know all about the Rings. At the time, though, we were clueless. One moment, you were walking around fine. The next, you experienced a slight tingling sensation throughout your body which ended abruptly. Upon investigation, you discovered that three small 2 millimeter rings surrounded your genitals and your nipples. Like tattoos, the slim bands of silver were inked onto the skin and could not be removed. Shortly thereafter, word spread that a similar ring surrounded the anus and, I must admit, I was one of those people who rushed to the bathroom, pulled out a hand mirror, and looked.

The Ura-ada addressed the world later that night, their representative having apparently been given permission from the world government to explain the Rings. Personally, I bet that no one from the government wanted to make the statement, knowing how angry and upset people would be and not wanting to be the face of the shocking news.

The Ura-ada told us that each human now had six special rings of nanotechnology on or in their body. Outside the body, there was one surrounding each nipple, one surrounding the penis and testicles or the vagina, and one surrounding the anus. Inside the body, there was a ring deep in the urethra near the bladder and one deep in the colon near the small intestine.

Each Ring was actually a small wormhole generator, we were told, which would create a wormhole field upon activation. This field would encompass the entire nipple, the penis and scrotum, or the entire vaginal entrance and transport that bit of humanity somewhere into the galaxy beyond. Internally, the field would create a barrier between the bladder and the urethra or the small intestine and the colon, causing any waste products to slip through the wormhole and out of our solar system.

The waste products were easy to understand. The Ura-ada told us that the Sim'shannanfka on Telsor IV were an aquatic species that lived on their vast ocean planet and that human urine had the exact chemical makeup necessary to enrich their oceanic waters. Human fecal matter, on the other hand, was a near perfect fertilizer for the fuune plants that the Ginnasaa'ee on Hogers World cultivated. Both worlds now had thousands of floating probes hovering in their atmospheres, opening large wormholes so human waste could fall like rain.

If the whole thing was not so off-putting, I may have laughed.

The Ura-ada told us that each human would receive one Imperial Credit per pound of fertilizer or liter of urine produced. It would be automatically deposited in our Imperial bank accounts and would turn out to be a nice little income.

And then things took a dark and decidedly sexual turn.

Notes from the Oral Telling: Earth and The Empire  
Subject: Juanita Mendoza  
Former Occupation: School Teacher  
Current Occupation: Woodworker  
Date: November 2, 2082  
Place: Mexico City, Former United Mexican States  
Subject: Settling In

Just as humanity began to accept our place in the hierarchy, the Swarm spoke to us through the telepathic link, which more and more humans were coming to feel comfortable with. We were told that our land was fertile and that the Swarm needed to make use of it as farmland. We, of course, were surprised. The Swarm had shown a profound ability to manipulate organic matter and we felt, logically so, that there was little we could do to assist in the production of food.

We were wrong.

It turned out that the ships, which were, of course, living creatures, relied on a kind of grain vegetable as their primary nutrient. Think a cross between wheat and corn. The caveat was that this vegetation, called Plop, could not be grown on any Putty as the Putty had an enzyme that killed the Plop in its early stages. Though the Swarm could do many amazing things with genetics, this was a problem they'd been unable to solve for millennia. Plop needed to be grown outside of the Putty range of the ships, though it could grow in practically any climate or soil type. Of course, we asked why humanity was in charge of this growth. The answer was reasonable.

The Swarm species and the Putty shared too much genetic code to allow for safe handling of the Plop. Indeed, most species encountered by the Swarm were evolved to best serve the Swarm, rendering them unable to farm the Plop. Some species, like humans, were chosen to remain relatively genetically unaltered so as to maintain the genetic independence necessary to deal with the Plop. We agreed, finding the crop easy to grow (complex farm equipment was unnecessary), easy to harvest (our bare hands worked better than any machine), and easy to handle (no sharp bits or allergies or anything). Humanity are natural farmers, and soon the world bloomed with Plop.

Human existence entered a stable period during that first year. We ate and drank at the Spas, resting in the organic liquid enough to modify our bodies to be stronger and healthier. We cleared the land of technology and industry, assisted by the Swarm when it came to signs of pollution or dangerous material. We built simple wooden and stone buildings around the organic homes provided to us. We began to farm, each person walking into the field mid-morning, working for a few hours, then calling it a day.

We began to settle into our new existence, idyllic in some ways truth be told. All our needs were taken care of, though many of us missed the technology we'd grown up with. Still, we found ways to thrive. Our communities became closer, we shared meals together, we had group festivals, and did any number of things that I'd imagine humanity in the past did in order to entertain themselves. It was different but nice.

Then, almost a year after the Swarm landed, we were told that there was a second task which required humanity's assistance. As we were told what this task entailed, most of humanity tried to rebel. Of course, we couldn't. The psychic link from the Swarm prohibited that. We couldn't run either. Instead, we watched with a new horror as our sky was filled with more Swarm ships, these much smaller crafts landing all over and disgorging all sorts of strange and horrible creatures of the Swarm.

After spending so much time in the Spas, the Swarm was confident that humanity would be perfect for this second task. Our bodies had not only become stronger and resistant to disease, genetic disorders, and environmental dangers. We had become heartier, our bodies able to withstand the unique traumas the Swarm was about to inflict upon us.

The Swarm intended to use Earth, and Humanity, as a hub in this part of the galaxy for reproduction and pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

Documentary: Earth and The Empire  
Subject: Bibatt Ogutta  
Occupation: Retired Mechanic  
Date: November 7, 2082  
Place: Mutare, city of the former Zimbabwe  
Subject: Contracts Part 1

Four hours after the Rings were installed in each person, the Ura-ada, as our "agents," signed Earth's first interstellar contract. Nine hours later, the second interstellar contract was also approved. The Sim'shannanfka and the Ginnasaa'ee were our first customers, gaining access to our urine and feces respectively. 

As a man in his forties who had been pissing and shitting all his life, the change was off-putting. I no longer needed to pee, as I would get a strange feeling inside of me when my bladder filled up and, moments later, I would be empty once more. Same with pooping. I could eat and eat and eat but this slight buzz would happen deep in my guts for a few seconds and nothing would ever come out of my backside.

Those alien species were harvesting our waste and there was nothing to be done about it.

Then I saw my Imperial bank account and nearly shit a brick (you know, if I'd be able to). I was making money. Decent money. It wasn't a huge amount and I wouldn't be rich, but I suddenly had enough to get an Imperial tablet and go see an Imperial doctor for some chronic pain issues in my legs.

Those first two weeks were quite the revelation and people that I talked to were reluctantly coming around to it. Not having to use the bathroom and making a steady stream of income? Yes please.

We also learned that the nanites, which had created the Rings, also modified our eyes and brains with a bit of advanced alien tech. Specifically, we could see a slight colored aura around someone (or ourselves) when one of the rings was active. Brown for the shit, yellow for the piss. Of course, we asked why being able to see this aura was necessary and we were given a pretty straightforward answer.

Our waste contribution was, in essence, an economic exchange. We had the right to know when that exchange was going on both with ourselves and with other so that there was full transparency when income was distributed. The Ura-ada wanted everyone to be able to see when someone else was making money so that no one questioned whether their income was legitimate or not. In a weird way, it made sense.

We were surprised, then, to learn that our EyeTech had another feature. When we saw the brown or yellow aura around someone or ourselves, we could, with a thought, activate the camera feed to see what was going on both in the body and across the galaxy.

My first time doing that was disorienting but I quickly got used to it. In fact, it became kind of fun.

There I would be, sitting at home, when I would feel the Ring near my bladder activate and I would sense a light-yellow aura around my body. With a thought, I would command the EyeTech to show me what was going on within my body and my whole perspective would shift. I would see myself, of course, but I would be a ghost-like semi-translucent and a bright yellow glow would be emanating from my bladder area. I could make out my body's outline and clothing, but I could "see" inside myself and actually watch the Ring pulse with power.

Then, with another thought, my mind would see the results billions of miles away. There, in my vision, would no longer be my body or the Earth or anything. Instead, I would be seeing a small probe floating above a deep green sea, a stream of urine pouring out of its spigot as I recognize my waste falling far below.

Full transparency, the Ura-ada had said. You can see when a Ring is activated. You can see the Ring doing it's work internally though this sort of X-ray/Ghost system. You can see the result on that distant planet as the end of the wormhole disgorges the waste.

When the money hits the account, none can say it wasn't valid!

The first time my wife had the yellow aura, I took that opportunity to use the EyeTech on her as well. No difference. I could see the Ring going to work inside her translucent body and I could see her own probe "pissing" into the ocean on the other side of the galaxy. It was quite an experience. I even learned that I could look elsewhere or even close my eyes and the EyeTech would still send the signals to my brain. My wife told me several times she didn't want me watching her pee so I became a bit of a voyeur, sneaking a glance before turning away and watching without her noticing.

I'd always had a bit of a thing for pee, if I was being honest.

Notes from the Oral Telling: Earth and The Empire  
Subject: Bibatt Ogutta   
Former Occupation: Mechanic  
Current Occupation: Farmer  
Date: November 7, 2082  
Place: Mutare, city of the former Zimbabwe  
Subject: Contributions 1

While we had already seen many different kinds of species in the swarm, it was the appearance of the Brood Sisters that really opened our eyes to biological nature of our new overlords. Huge slug creatures, these Brood Sisters began to appear all over as their ships landed in the hundreds of thousands. Apparently, the Brood Sisters had been scattered through-out this region of space and the Swarm had finally decided that Earth would be the perfect place for the Brood Sisters to congregate.

The Solar Mother informed us that the Brood Sisters were the eyes and ears of the Swarm, their long slug bodies containing psychic membranes that allowed the Solar Mother to communicate with and organize the vast armadas. They curled up in their ships, oftentimes floating in asteroid belts or near moons while spreading the psychic web throughout the galaxy. The enemies of the Swarm often targeted the Brood Sisters and losing too many in one area of space could lead to a cascading breakdown of the Swarm's order.

Of course, we wondered why so many would be called to Earth.

The answer, we were told, was quite simple. The act of processing the psychic control of the Solar Mother created a biological byproduct that the Brood Sisters stored internally. This product, an enzyme which was a bit thicker than cow's milk but similar in color, slowly filled up their bodies until they were near bursting. The poor Brood Sisters would then spend an agonizing few weeks disgorging this enzyme through their numerous nipples and into the cold void of space, a process which was painful and took a significant toll on the creatures. In fact, the Solar Mother knew that this unfortunate biological necessity put tremendous strain on her Brood Sisters and contributed to their significantly reduced lifespan.

However, the Swarm also knew that it was possible to "milk" the Brood Sisters, a process that was considerably more pleasurable for the creatures and didn't damage their bodies or cause premature death. The Swarm had other "milking colonies" scattered throughout the galaxy, where other species served this important function. Earth, we were told, was in the perfect location to take care of the Brood Sisters for this region of space and our human bodies and hands were perfect for the task.

Thus, we were all surprised when so many new ships began to land and these long slug creatures, fat with internal juices (which we all just called Brood Milk), slithered out into the sunlight. They were slimy and warm, their grey-green bodies glistening as they wriggled about. Their nipples were obvious, hundreds of fat tits the size of pineapples scattered across their hides and taut with need. We were mesmerized by the sight, that first day.

There was almost no human clothing left by this point, everyone having been provided long silk robes by the Swarm to protect us from the elements (not that our new bio-engineered bodies needed much protection) and preserve our modesty (a quant concept for the Swarm). We were told that the "Brood Milk" produced by the Brood Sisters interacted poorly with our silken garments and we needed to remove them prior to the milking process. Many of us protested, of course, as we had not gotten used to public nudity. That changed quickly of course, as the psychic command went out and we began to strip down.

It was strange, that first day. There I was, nude as a babe, standing in front of this massive nipple on this alien creature. The commands were clear so I reached out, grasping the smooth flesh and beginning to twist and tug it forcefully. The tip expanded and Brood Milk bust forward, spraying in every direction as I tried unsuccessfully to direct the flow. We learned fast that such direction was impossible, and I was soaked within a minute by the biological juice of this strange alien entity.

What made the whole thing so surreal, though, was looking around at my friends and family. They, too, stood around milking the creature. Each was nude, from the smallest child to the oldest grandparent. Each was covered in the milk, with the kids laughing and giggling and adults dutifully doing the work while trying to ignore the strangeness of the situation.

I saw a lot of penises and vaginas that day. Little did I know...


	6. Chapter 6

Documentary: Earth and The Empire  
Subject: Trisha Haart  
Occupation: Retired accountant  
Date: November 14, 2082  
Place: Oklahoma City, former United States of America  
Subject: Contracts Part 2

It was the nipple contracts that confirmed everyone's belief that things were going to get very strange with the Ura-ada. I mean, we all suspected what was coming based on what they told us and where the Rings were placed but it was still a shock. A month after the Rings were created, the Ura-ada signed the third human contract with the Besshnaal of Ivgor VIII.

These creatures, we learned, were like dogs. Their females had a belly full of nipples that their young loved to suckle on. It wasn't how they fed, though, and was instead some sort of soothing action for their young which put them in drowsy state. Because of overpopulation and a female workforce that no longer had time to provide their teats for the children, there was a need among the Besshnaal for nipples. Human nipples, it turned out, were the perfect solution.

I was at work when my right nipple Ring activated, the white aura catching my attention. I'd already grown accustomed to the yellow and brown auras, but this color was new. Looking down, I activated my EyeTech and saw through my clothing that the area around my right nipple was glowing and that the outline of my nipple was no longer present. Switching the camera to what I would later learn was Ivgor VIII, I saw the tip of my breast, clear as day, on the end of a metallic cylinder. 

There, looking at it with what I could only describe as eagerness, was a creature that appeared to share traits with bears, dogs, and maybe cows. It was a strange looking thing. Then it pulled the cylinder to it's mouth and latched onto my nipple.

"Fuck!" I remember grunting. The thing's mouth, smooth and warm and wet, was suddenly nursing on my stiffening nipple with the eagerness of a hoover vacuum. The feelings were strong, despite the tip of my breast being many light-years away. It reminded me of when I nursed my kids as infants, though it was a bit stronger and my body was reacting to the stimulation with a decidedly more sexual response. For a moment, I worried that I might begin breastfeeding the alien despite not having anything in the glands for some time. We learned later, of course, that the Ring would prohibit the release of milk to the Besshnaal since that's not what they were paying for.

I heard noises around me and commanded the EyeTech to cease transmitting, giving me the opportunity to look around the office and see that several of the women and men, my coworkers, had the same white aura around them. A quick use of the EyeTech confirmed that they, too, had breasts circling a distant star while some juvenile alien suckled them for all they were worth.

Dinner with the family was odd that night. Really odd. Each one of the family had a white aura around them and my EyeTech confirmed that every nipple present was being worked over by the Besshnaal juveniles. My fourteen-year-old son Mack was probably having the worst time of it, the poor kid trying to eat his mashed potatoes while involuntarily moaning now and again. His pubescent body was certainly working against him, as I'd read that adolescent nipples could be extra sensitive. My suspicion was confirmed when he left the table, his jeans tented obscenely (despite him trying to hide his erection) and his face flushed.

My husband John and I were not vocalizing our reactions but poor Matilda was. At eight, she was not yet pubescent so her reactions were not particularly sexual, though there were a few slight moans that came out now and again. No, her problem was how ticklish she was. My little blond kept giggling as she was eating, reaching up to rub at her undeveloped breasts as if trying to get rid of the tickling sensation.

Using my EyeTech, I saw that the creature working her left nipple was licking the little nub like an ice-cream cone while the creature working her right nipple was latched on like a leech. Accessing the interface, I was able to have the camera turn that creature's body translucent so I could get a better view and was surprised to see that it's gums were literally chewing on my daughters stiff tit. It gave a sharp head twist, then, and I saw the ephemeral gums tweak the nipple hard, the pink nub stiffening even more.

I heard Matilda gasp at that and I decided enough was enough. Exiting the EyeTech, I made conversation with John until dinner was over and we were able to call it a day.

The next contract, two days later, involved the Foo'llaaa of Tendor Prime. They needed milk. Human milk. Suddenly some women, myself included, began to producing breastmilk in abundance and our nipples alternated between one solar system and the other.

Strange times.

Notes from the Oral Telling: Earth and The Empire  
Subject: Trisha Haart  
Former Occupation: Accountant  
Current Occupation: Milker  
Date: November 14, 2082  
Place: Oklahoma City, former United States of America  
Subject: Contributions 2

It didn't take more than a few weeks to notice something was happening to us, that the Brood Milk was affecting our bodies. We guessed it was the Brood Milk, with being covered in the stuff so frequently having been the only major change in our lives over the past month. We were all still farming Plop, of course, but the vast influx of Brood Sisters meant everyone took a turn or two during the day milking them of their pent-up fluid. People began to ask questions and our concerns were relayed to the Solar Mother, the psychic overseer of the Swarm telling us that the Brood Milk was indeed affecting us. Since no harm was being done, though, the Swarm simply advised us to embrace the change.

It started with erections. Men and boys began to get hard at the start of a milking. They tried to cover it up at first, much to everyone's embarrassment, but it quickly became the dominant state of every male who found himself assisting a Brood Sister. Then we women began to exhibit the flush of arousal and found ourselves equally uncomfortable. I remember looking around one day, maybe three weeks after the Brood Sisters landed, and realizing that everyone seemed incredibly distracted. Oh, we were milking the Brood Sister, of course, but I saw many hands surreptitiously reach down for a quick genital stroke. Some of the younger children were much more open about it, with a nearby boy of about six actively masturbating as blasts of Brood Milk hit him squarely in the chest.

Things seemed to escalate each day. Men began jacking off while they worked. Women began slipping fingers inside themselves as we squeezed the alien teat in front of us. Teens and kids began playing with themselves without any hesitation, their embarrassment crushed under a sea of increasing arousal. Yet we couldn't resist. It was as if our bodies were growing increasingly needy for sexual touch.

We discussed it, of course, once we were away from the Brood Sisters. We all talked about it, with everyone promising that they would try to restrain themselves for proprieties sake. We had all seen each other nude by that point, everyone having noticed the self-pleasuring that was taking place during each milking session. By then, I'd seen my fourteen-year old son Mack ejaculate and I'd watched my eight-year old daughter Matilda slip a finger up her hairless and virginal vagina. Everyone was embarrassed, which was understandable, so it was a difficult conversation.

The lust kept building, though. Eventually, my husband John began rubbing up against me during the milking sessions, his hard erection pressing against me as I pushed back against him and we both groaned at the heat between us. Then, of course, he began entering me. First my pussy. Then my ass. He and I had never had anal intercourse before but it seemed natural, the need between us urging he and I on.

Others paired off during that time, husbands and wives the first to fuck during and after the milking while everyone else stood around and pleasured themselves. Then unmarried adults found partners. Then the teens. I can distinctly remember the first time I saw Mack fucking the sixteen-year-old neighbor girl Cindy Trellish, his lithe body pounding her hard in what had to be his first sexual experience with a girl. I have to admit that the sight turned me on. The following day, I saw a nine-year-old Jacob Prince, a friend of Matilda's, force his small hard cock between her spread open legs as both kids lost their virginity to each other.

Talking about it didn't help. We couldn't control ourselves during and after the milking session. So we did what we could, explaining to our kids about the fundamentals of sex and trying to become more libertine in our belief system. It was the Swarm's doing, after all, so we simply accepted what was going on and tried to put it out of mind. The arousal only hit us during the milking session, so things were normal and appropriate for most of the day.

Then things took a turn. I was fucked by Peter Hamilton, my neighbor, in front of my husband (who, incidentally, was fucking Peter's wife) while the four of us watched Mack and Ian Hamilton, also fourteen, engage in a passionate sixty-nine. Nearby, I watched as Matilda, lying on her back with her legs spread open, writhed around in pleasure as old Mr. Pinkly, the widower from down the street, ate out her cunny as if he was a starving man.

Mack swore after the fact that he wasn't gay. Mr. Pinkly was in tears that evening when he came by and begged for our forgiveness. Both said they were overwhelmed and they seemed to lack any self-control. It was... strange. Of course, John wanted to kill Mr. Pinkly for molesting our daughter but the psychic prohibition against inflicting violence on anyone stopped him. I was glad for that, as I had already started to suspect that this was something that was not going to be controlled with after-the-fact punishment and the poor old man was probably as much a victim as our daughter. 

John's attitude changed the following day, though, after he had fucked the nine-year-old Prince boy. I watched them make out as his adult cock slammed repeatedly into the squealing lad and knew that John would have a lot of soul searching to do that evening. I did as well, of course, as I came to terms with Matilda's tongue lashing at my cunt while Mack's tongue was buried up my ass. My orgasm was hard, that day, the arousal at the perverted act really overwhelming me.

And that became the new normal. We did our best to treat each other with respect when we were not milking a Brood Sister, modesty and the old sexual mores being normal for day-to-day interactions. But when the milking occurred? We became primal beasts, overwhelmed with sexual urges that consumed us completely.

During the milkings of the following year, I fucked my son and my daughter. I watched my husband fuck them both. My teenage son fucked my husband and his sister. I saw my husband fuck and suck other men, rim our neighbor's assholes and make out with guys he had formerly thought of as his drinking buddies. I ate more pussy than I could count, from elderly grandmothers to the tight little slits of pre-schoolers. I saw men I barely knew and men I knew well fuck my daughter until she had screaming orgasms while others fucked my son until he shot his teenage load without touching himself. Men, women, and children engaged in every kind of carnal activity during and after the milking, the hedonistic orgies making everyone a bisexual pansexual pedosexual slut.

It was no wonder that society changed over the course of that year. Everyone did become more libertine, a byproduct of what we seemed to participate in every day. That new liberalism, coupled with the inability to use force or violence against any other human, made consent the only prerequisite for sexual activity. 

Matilda, nine by then, struck up a sexual relationship with old Mr. Pinkly and would go down to his house every evening for a long love-making session. It was cute, the way my daughter would come home bow-legged in the evening and with cum dripping from her cunny. She told us that he was also a great ass-fucker, but she always demanded he unload in her pussy. Years later, she laughed it off as her juvenile desire to get pregnant.

Fifteen-year-old Mack, who still chased girls like the horny teen he was, developed an older brother/mentor type relationship with ten-year-old Jacob Prince. The younger boy idolized Mack, and Mack was sweet enough to let the boy come over every few nights and spend the night. They shared a bed, of course, and Mack would fuck the lad until the little cutie had two or three dry orgasms and Mack had unloaded deep in the boy's eager boypussy. Then they would cuddle up, talk boy talk, and finally get to sleep.

We did figure out over the course of that year that the Swarm was monitoring our biology and was actively prohibiting most pregnancies. We didn't know why, of course, but they were. We also learned that our bodies had become much more capable of sex, with my eight-year-old girl getting doubly penetrated by two grown men and having no damage at all to her sexual organs or anus. 

My sex life with John became considerably more passionate, the memories of each milking adding fuel to our fire. In some ways, as the year wound down and fewer Brood Sisters began appearing, we felt saddened. The Swarm told us, of course, that Earth would still be a focal point for the Brood Sisters in this region of space. The year had been about the backlog of needy space aliens, which is why we were involved in milking every day. Moving forward, each human would only see a milking two or three times a week.

John and I looked forward to them.


End file.
